A Father's Lesson
by pearbubblegum
Summary: Albel's father, Gou, teaches his son a lesson that will stay with him for the rest of his life. Albel, Gou, and a hint of Fayt. SO3.


**_A Father's Lesson_**

On a distant planet, not far from here, lives a kingdom of snow and ice. Of course, this it is not the most notable kingdom upon this planet, but is where our story begins. Let us call this kingdom, Airygylph.

It is place of desolated begins, especially, for one boy by the name of Abel Nox. He was a brilliant young man, who had all the potential of the world at his figure tips. His love for the sword came at an early age. Influenced, of course, by his beloved father Glou Nox.

Glou, would often take the boy out on his errands to 'prime' him for his enemies. On this day, his father, had gotten an assignment to retrieve a certain notable sword (the Crimson Scourge). Unknown to Albel, this would also be one of the last lessons his father would teach him. If only this strong-headed boy had known, for even years later, this small lesson would remain a beacon for Alebl to live by.

The snow in Airyglyph had subsided; it was clear, crisp evening when the two set out on their travels. Walking in silence the two travelers made their way to a clearing not far from the bustling city gates. To Albel this was the most miraculous time, because just for a second the boy could forget his father was Captain of the Dragon Brigade. Instead the two could once again, just be father and son.

'My boy, one day you will in charge of safeguarding the name of Nox.' said Gou, with smile of pride as he looked over at his straight-faced son walking next to him.

The man was deeply proud of his son. Not only did the boy meet his wild expectation, but also managed to exceed them. Deep down his father, Gou, know that his son would one day be great (like most parents). Even greater than him, he would dare say. Sadly Gou know the only thing the boy lacked was, what would you call it, 'social grace'. That is what Gou hoped he would be able impart on the boy in today's lesson.

'Today's lesson will a bit different then usual.' said Gou, stopping at the edge of the clearing, 'I will give you this.'

Gou stretched out his hand, one that had been worn down from battle, to Albel. The boy was perplexed but did as he was told. Holding out his hand, a small buddle of fluff fell into the boy's weary hands. It was a small blue colored bird that chirped optimistically at the boy.

'Father, I…' said Albel stumbling for words, Gou's hand when up, to silence the boy from speaking further.

'I except you to protect this bird.' said Gou, 'A time will come when fate will have you use your powers to protect something dear.'

'But a foolish bird! It can't even fly. ' said Albel in protest.

'Yes,' said Gou with a bitter smile, 'I except that you can do this one thing.'

The boy know he could not win, for when his father had something set in his mind, no one could convenience the man otherwise. The boy, Albel, stared at the bundle of blue fluff he just received from his father. It was fragile, sacred, but it was determined to look tough as it fluffed itself up to look three times as big. Albel, become attached to the bird almost at first sight. The bird's sweet optimistic personality made Albel feel like he could take on the world. And during their many travels together, he would protect the bird until its untimely natural death.

In his father's wisdom, Gou, must have known that the strong boy needed the insecure blue bird. Because even after his death (which devastated his son). Albel would always protect those who where weaker than him, even though he was consider very 'wicked'. And as fate would have it, Albel would met a bluette boy a decade later that would remind him of this small foolish bird.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this as an exercise to write in third-person narrative. Also I have a deep love for Albel's character from Star Ocean 3. Most of his childhood in the game is quite sad, even when his father is talked about. I wanted to write something about their relationship that was a tad light in flavor. Also I wanted to make this longer and talk about the Crimson Scourge significant to the Nox's family. But for me to do that I would probably have to give the bird really bad death or at least make it become injured. Which, I wasn't going to do.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I am always looking to improve my writing so feel free to correct my bad grammar and spelling.**


End file.
